Tools which trim excess vegetation from growing plants, such as so-called string trimmers, hedge trimmers and the like are in and of themselves well known. There is, however, no known tool or method capable of symmetrically trimming excess vegetation from a growing plant in an efficient and expedient manner. It is towards providing such a tools and methods that the present invention is directed.
Broadly, the present invention is embodied tools for trimming excess vegetation from growing plants (hereinafter sometimes referred to more colloquially as a “plant trimmer”) which comprises inner and outer coaxially positioned, relatively rotatable cutter blade assemblies which establish an interior volume for receiving a plant to be trimmed. Excess vegetation-from the plant which extends outwardly of the interior volume established by the cutter blades will therefore be severed upon relative rotation being effected therebetween.
Most preferably, the inner blade cutter assembly includes sets of elongate inner cutter blade members whose respective tined ends may be partially embedded in the soil surrounding the growing plant to be trimmed. The outer cutter blade assembly is mounted for free movement both rotationally and longitudinally relative to the inner cutter blade assembly, and is most preferably connected to a motorized source of power (e.g., a conventional hand-held electric drill). The tined ends of the inner cutter blade members may therefore be embedded in the soil surrounding the plant so that the plant occupies the interior volume defined thereby and so that the inner cutter blade assembly remains stationary during the trimming procedure. The outer cutter blade assembly may then be sleeved in close tolerance over the inner cutter assembly, and rotated (e.g., by operation of the electric drill attached thereto) to thereby cause the excess vegetation extending outwardly from the interior volume to be severed.
These and other aspects and advantages will become more apparent after careful consideration is given to the following detailed description of the preferred exemplary embodiments thereof.